


Сказка о Птичке

by Riakon



Series: Сказки от Ри [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Под светом полупрогоревшей свечи, я впервые услышал эту историю, от бабушки своей бабушки, которая казалась настолько древней, словно видела начало этого мира. Это была сказка — а может и предание — о том, что никогда не могло произойти на этом свете. А может и могло, но вот только мы бы об этом совсем ничего не знали.
Series: Сказки от Ри [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856107





	Сказка о Птичке

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

Под светом полупрогоревшей свечи, я впервые услышал эту историю, от бабушки своей бабушки, которая казалась настолько древней, словно видела начало этого мира. Это была сказка — а может и предание — о том, что никогда не могло произойти на этом свете. А может и могло, но вот только мы бы об этом совсем ничего не знали.

Эта история рассказывала об удивительном мире, где есть Принцы и Принцессы, Отважные Псы и Лживые Коты, где взгляд Хищника миг наводить смертельный ужас, а голос Певчей Птички мог исцелять любые раны. Начиналась эта история незатейливо, как начинается любая сказка:

...В мире, который зовется Сном, когда-то жил Принц. И он был далеко не самым прекрасным, и не самым могущественным, однако его Королевство жило так, словно у него были все богатства этого мира. Принц не чувствовал Боли, не видел Красоты, не знал Любви и, что самое страшное — не слышал Голоса Сердца.

И вот, однажды ему привезли величайшую драгоценность этого мира — одну Певчих Птиц, живущих на южном острове Музы, которых осталось не так уж и много, и потому, она ценилась ещё больше. Они славились своей необычайной красотой, пониманием и конечно же, как и каждая птица — голосом, который проникает в самую душу.

Везли её в закрытой клетке, пленница не сбежала. Ткань скрывала от её глаз все ссоры, сплетни, драки, склочные споры торгашей, которые могли заставить Птичку поверить в то, что этот мир больше нельзя изменить.

Стоило лишь Птичке увидеть грязь этого мира, как она теряла голос невосполнимо и навсегда. Допустить этого дарители никак не могли, ведь подарок для Принца должен был быть самым лучшим из возможных, потому спрятана была Птичка под плотной тканью от мира, а мир от неё самой.

Едва сняли ткань с золоченой клетки, как распушились темно-золотые волосы-перья, нежные руки-крылья постарались укрыть себя от взглядов и открылись глаза цвета хмурого неба. Птичка осторожно осматривалась и пыталась понять, что же вокруг неё. Она была совсем маленькой, ещё птенчиком, но уже точно знала, что от тварей похитившей её ничего хорошего ждать не придется.

Восхищенный вздох пронесся у существ, стоявших неподалеку — первых заметивших красоту и сияние Птички. Вот уже много лет никто и никогда не видел подобной красоты! Но Принца совсем не заинтересовала её красота, однако, он обратил внимание на полный опасения и тревоги взгляд на окружающих существ.

— Отнесите её в комнату для гостей! — приказал Принц и скрылся за тяжелой портьерой, ведущей в главный зал. Он собирался поговорить с гостьей позже, когда все утихнет, когда осядут споры и толки, и когда кончится очередной невыносимо долгий день, наполненный тяжеловесной и значимой работой, которая не приносит никакого удовольствия.

Время шло своим чередом, но слухи ползли по замку быстрее, чем проползает холод через открытое окно. Они плодились, размножались и росли, окутывая комнату Паутиной Сплетен, такой тяжеловесной паутиной обрастающих и давящих пересудов, от которых не спасали и тяжелая дверь. И многое услышала о себе Птичка, и поверила, искренне, всем сердцем поверила, в то, что услышала. Лишь малая часть её отказывалась это принимать, и изо всех сил сопротивлялась, и заставляла тяжелые слёзы катиться по лицу.

Солнце катилось к горизонту, алым пламенем приветствуя грядущую ночь, в коридоре была слышна тяжеловесная поступь Принца, которого боялись даже Сплетни, и бежали от него, а в это время тихо плакала Птичка. Перья вокруг её ушей пожухли, а сама она съежилась.

Увидев Птичку Принц тихо сказал:

— Плачешь, Птичка? От чего же ты плачешь? И почему ты молчишь, а не рыдаешь во весь голос? Тебе страшно — я тебя успокою, плохо — я утешу тебя. Но почему же ты плачешь, Птичка? И почему ты молчишь?

И Птичка заплакала ещё горше.

Прошло несколько часов, дней, а может и недель, когда Принц снова захотел повидать Птичку. Он говорил с ней, о чем-то рассказывал, и все его сказки неизбежно заходили в тупик, Птичка плакала горько — от безысходности, быть может, и от тоски.

Старела Птичка, не так как вольные Птицы, а стремительно. За дюжину дней ей обмалел её наряд, в котором её доставили, и Принц, что за всю свою жизнь научился следить только за государственно-важными делами, и ни за чем больше, собственноручно выбирал из сотен тканей ту, из которой сошьют наряд для его молчаливой Птички.

Перестала Птичка плакать, огрубело её сердце, тишина сковала её горло. Никто больше не слышал голоса Птички, и перестал Принц приходить к ней. Годы сменяли годы, Принц и забыл о том, что в его королевстве была Птичка, и вспомнил о ней лишь тогда, когда оно начало приходить в упадок. Он явился к ней печальным и одиноким, и долго вглядывался в её перья, прежде, чем птичка выглянула из своего уютного домика собственных крыльев.

Она заглянула в его глаза и сказала своим невероятным, мелодичным голосом одно лишь слово: «Плачь», и тот расплакался впервые за всю свою жизнь.

Две недели Принц снова попытался разговорить её, но лишь однажды Птичка ответила.

— Поговори со мной, Птичка... — звучал мрачный, хриплый голос в комнате с клеткой. — Мне так нужны свободные слова.

Воцарилось молчание, прерываемое тяжелым дыханием владыки, однако спустя пару секунд плененная Птичка ответила:

— У всех слов есть ценность. Почему я должны дарить свою единственную ценность?

Властелин молчал и думал не напомнить ли, что он хозяин этой птички, которая полностью зависит от него, но любопытство оказалось сильнее.

— А разве жизнь это не ценность? — вкрадчивый баритон тихо раздавался в комнате, отведённой Птичке.

— Она конечна. 

— Разве? — усомнился Принц, но Птичка не ответила ему на это, спрятав голову под золотистое крыло.

Дни сменяли ночи, ночи сменяли дни, а королевство жило своим чередом, и снова приходил безутешный правитель к своей непокорной пленнице, позволяя видеть ей его горести и печали, и просил утешения и прекращения боли. Птичка зачастую напоминала Принцу, что тот когда-то обещал ей защиту от этого, но разве смог он помочь с чем-то справиться, если не можешь совладать с этим сам?

— Спой мне, Птичка! — в очередной раз требовал владыка-Принц. — Спой, и мне станет легче!

— Бесполезно, — грустно смотрела на него заложница клетки, и покачивала пернатой головой.

— От чего же? — ярился правитель, но Птичка отвечала, глядя на него с тоской:

— В следующий раз тебе будет больнее. Это бессмысленно. — И пряталась в самом любимом домике из собственных крыльев, которые грозили однажды не подняться из-за веса.

Она медленно умирала — быстрая старость подбиралась к ней, ведь она не была в безопасности, не чувствовала уверенности, не была дома — там, где её примут любой, какой бы она не была. Она была всего лишь Птичкой, которая никого не исцелила и не утешила лишь потому, что в этом искренне не нуждались. Солнечный год близился к завершению, с моря веяло долгими холодами и Птичка знала, что ей осталось не так уж и долго.

Недели летели, а время, отпущенное в жизни утекало как вода в песок на раскаленном солнце — бесследно. Уже и не спорила с Принцем Птичка, лишь просилась на волю, туда, где от её жизни ещё будет прок. Каждый разговор их был одинаков:

— Спой мне. Когда же ты запоёшь? — спрашивал отчаявшийся Принц, и слышал в ответ он каждый раз неизменное:

— А когда ты меня отпустишь?

И каждый вопрос оставался без ответа. 

Смерть подкрадывалась незаметно и пугала Птичку ледяным дыханием в спину. Чувствуя её приближение Птичка хотела позвать Принца, но не успела сказать ни слова. Принц явился, и, подхватив Птичку, укрыл её плотной тканью и посадил в её бывшую клетку, и отправил с торговым обозом. Они расстались, не сказав друг другу ни слова. День ото дня становился всё жарче, а холодные объятия Смерти становились всё слабее — Принц отправил её Домой.

Дом восторженно встретил свою хозяйку, и та отправила Принцу единственное приглашение туда, где она свободна, и где она может петь. К тому времени как принц приехал она изменилась, помолодела. Для него она исполнила самую красивую песню из всех, что только могут быть и улетела, оставив тот, совершенный мир, созданный её родителями и родительницами со всеми горестями и печалями, и завершенный ею на тамошних жителей — и Котов, и Псов, и Тигров, и Рысей, и Принцев из породы Львов — на всех них.

...Такую историю поведала мне бабушка моей бабушки, которая была стара, и казалось, что она видела начало мира, и лишь иногда, под тусклым светом почти прогоревшей свечи она расправляла золотистые перья на своей накидке, которая была словно вторая кожа, и пела о чем-то очень близком и понятном без слов.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. В 2016-ом году граф Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере рассказывал сказки своей дражайшей супруге, Катерине Сфорца перед сном на одном из старых, почти летописных форумов. И вот эта из них.


End file.
